marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 42
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Declan Shalvey | CoverArtist2 = Jordie Bellaire | Quotation = My origin bargain... the one that marked Venom... was not with Flash. It was with the symbiote. | Speaker = Mephisto | StoryTitle1 = Mania: Conclusion | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Coelho | Inker1_1 = Jorge Coelho | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Sana Amanat | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** & Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Venom brings Mania to a ruined casino in Atlantic City, where he summons Mephisto. Mania then cuts straight to business, demanding that he remove the Devil's Mark on her. Mephisto notes that some time ago, the Venom symbiote absorbed its own clone and when it later spat it out, the clone was left with the mark; Mania is shocked to hear that her symbiote is just a copy. Venom then throws a series of questions at Mephisto, like where'd the demon trapped inside him go and how much does he know about the symbiote. However, Mephisto vanishes as Crossbones and D.O.A. attack. As Mania uses her symbiote in creative ways, Venom attacks Crossbones and has the villain at his mercy when Crossbones slices his monstrous tongue in half. He retaliates by stabbing his foe's right hand. With the tide turning despite their strength in number, Crossbones calls out to Master Mayhem for help. Mayhem notes that his demons had turned on him before Mephisto appears before him. After punishing Mayhem for targeting one of his heirs, Mephisto summons the Monsters of Evil to serve Mania, due to her possession of the mark. As D.O.A.'s forces are torn apart, Crossbones and Mayhem flee, vowing to return for the mark. Getting back to business, Venom demands that Mephisto remove the mark. "And if I say no?" says Mephisto. Venom then shoots him in the face. This doesn't harm the demon lord and though he very much wants to filet him for his insult, he says they have mutual enemies. As they will keep targeting Mania, he leaves Venom as her guardian. Confused, Mania asks if the demon Venom mentioned is in her now and how can she be marked when she never made a deal with him. Mephisto says he can't answers her questions with so much time on his hands. As he departs the earthly plane, he says that his original bargain that granted the hell mark was not with Flash/Venom, but with the symbiote. Left all alone in the casino, Flash consoles Andi, promising to find a way to remove the mark. | Solicit = • It’s all out war... with Venom, Mania, Crossbones, the DOA, and... Mephisto? • But who’s on whose side? • Mania’s final fate is revealed! Will she keep the symbiote? • Is this the end of Venom’s dance with the devil? Or just the beginning? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}